Hot Wheels Twin Mill
}} The 1969 Hot Wheels Twin Mill - abbreviated as Twin Mill - is a twin-engined RWD car by Hot Wheels featured in Forza Horizon 3 as part of the Hot Wheels Expansion, and in Forza Motorsport 7 as part of the Hot Wheels Car Pack. It is also featured in Forza Horizon 4 since the Series 2 update as a seasonal reward. Unlock in Forza Horizon 4 It has been made unlockable during two seasons: *80% Season Completion Bonus - Series 8 Summer Season *50% Season Completion Bonus - Series 13 Summer Season Synopsis Introduced in 1969, the Twin Mill was the first original Hot Wheels design toy car. A real life recreation, powered by two big block, supercharged Chevrolet V8 engines each being 8.2 liter, debuted at the 2001 SEMA tuning car show. It was designed by Ira Gilford. The Twin Mill is powered by two front-mounted, supercharged Chevrolet big block 502 V8 engines that deliver a total of and . This brings the displacement to 16453 cc, making it the car with the highest engine displacement in the Forza series. It uses a rear-driving six-speed automatic transmission and has an internal speedometer with flame-styled text at and beyond. With a weight of , it has a power-to-weight ratio of per tonne despite having a high-powered set of engines. Performance The Twin Mill is among one of the fastest accelerating S1 Class cars, with 0 to occurring in 5.3 seconds, equivalent to or faster than many exotic cars. With its high-powered engines it launches off the line with excessive wheelspin that actually jeopardizes its acceleration. In terms of handling, the Twin Mill handles similarly to low-end hypercars. Its braking, on the other hand, is not overly efficient compared to various high-end S1 Class cars, as it requires to brake to a stop from , which then makes it have to brake earlier than normal despite its handling capabilities. It reaches a top speed of , making it one of the few S1 class cars capable of exceeding . Statistics Conversions Trivia * Scoring at least 50,000 points on a Horizon Hot Wheels Drift Zone in the Twin Mill unlocks the Putting that power to good use achievement. * The Twin Mill's torque figure is displayed as in-game. * In Forza Horizon 4 and Forza Motorsport 7, there is a unique "50th Anniversary" livery with a matte black paint color and gold highlights. **In Forza Motorsport 7 the gold highlights stay on the car even without the 50th Anniversary design Gallery FM7 Twin Mill Front.jpeg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Twin Mill Rear.jpeg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH3 Twin Mill Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Twin Mill Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 Twin Mill Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 Twin Mill Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Official FM7 Hot Wheels Twin Mill Official.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH3 Twin Mill Official.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Twin Mill Official 2.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Expansion HotWheels PromoPoster.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' Special FM7 Twin Mill 50th Front.jpeg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Twin Mill 50th Rear.jpeg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH4 Twin Mill 50th Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 Twin Mill 50th Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Forzavista FH3 Hot Wheels Twin Mill Interior.jpg|Interior FH3 Hot Wheels Twin Mill Interior2.jpg|Interior FH3 Hot Wheels Twin Mill Engine.jpg|Engines See also * Twin Mill on the Hot Wheels Wiki References